


Starting Over Again

by exosted



Category: Thai Actor RPF, offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Romance, Second Chances, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosted/pseuds/exosted
Summary: Off was getting married, Gun was still hopelessly in love with him. One accident later and Gun finds himself back in time when Off was nothing more than just a crush and there was no fiancé in sight. Was this the chance Gun always hoped for? Or was this a chance at something else entirely?
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Reset

**Author's Note:**

> So. I did another thing for the OffGun fandom. Based off of this prompt by @soodyonim on Twitter for an EXO fic writing challenge: https://twitter.com/soodyonim/status/1282809786623569920?s=20.  
> Don't worry, I asked for their permission to base this fic off of their prompt and they agreed.
> 
> Disclaimer: For the sake of the fic, OffGun were born in the same year and were classmates in high school. In college, they have different majors. I will introduce characters as we go along, though you can expect them to be GMMTV actors and actresses as well. I don't know how many chapters this fic will be having, but if all goes well for me and my headspace, this will be quite long. This is also heavily unedited, so apologies for any mistakes and typos.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me on Twitter: @exostedd

"Look at this. Handsome, right?"

Gun turned to stare at the owner of the voice, his heart immediately beating twice as fast at the sight that greeted him. Off, his best friend, looked dashing in his tuxedo. The suit he was going to wear on his wedding day. A wedding he's having with- obviously- _not_ Gun.

Off's face was scrunched up in his signature silly pose, lips pursed with one eyebrow raised comically high. He looked ridiculous, but somehow, Gun still found him incredibly attractive. Gun forced out a laugh to mask the fluster he could feel climbing up to his ears.

"You look great as always, Papii."

Off smiled at him, a genuine one that curved his eyes into adorable little crescents. Gun swallowed thickly.

"Right? Tsk, let's just hope Fae thinks the same. Otherwise, I'm fucked." Off chuckled to himself and disappeared back into the changing rooms.

Gun exhaled, averting his eyes as he let his gaze wander around the room. Formal suits of every size and color stared back at him mockingly.

_This could have been you two,_ they seem to tell him. _You would've been here to fit two suits instead of just one._

Gun frowned, plush lips pursing in annoyance. "What the fuck do you know?" He answered haughtily, reaching out to flick at the suits just to be petty.

He forgot he wasn't alone and was startled when the voice of the store helper drifted from behind him.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

Gun whirled around, a sheepish smile on his face as he bowed at her slightly. "No, thank you." He nodded again until she left him alone.

Suddenly, a heavy hand slapped against his shoulder, making him wince. "Yah, what was that? I leave you for one minute and you're already starting trouble."

Off was smiling at him when he turned to look, already in his casual clothes with a neatly wrapped wedding tux laid over his right arm. He was wearing his "lucky" red Hawaiian shirt, a gift Gun bought him too many birthdays ago. On his completely biased opinion, Off looked great in anything he bought him. The man was made to wear Hawaiian shirts and suits too, apparently. Gun's smile was bittersweet as he subtly shook Off's hand off of his shoulder.

"I wasn't starting trouble, Papii. She was just asking if we needed anything else." Gun told him as they began walking out of the store.

"Oh-ho, is that so? Did you get her number at least? She looked kinda cute." Off commented, wiggling his eyebrows at him suggestively.

Gun scoffed, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I'm telling Fae you called a girl cute while shopping for your wedding tux."

Off immediately grabbed his finger and his entire palm. His demeanor changed, smiling sheepishly, caressing his hand as if it were a cat. "Hehe...Gun. Oi Gun, we're friends right? Don't do this. Fae is as stressed enough as it is. Besides, I said she was cute for your benefit. When was the last time you had a girlfriend, anyway? What, more than 10 years ago?"

Gun stared at him, blinking slowly as the memories of when he first realized he was in love with his best friend returned to him. 

_Off was holding his hand too, back then. They were arguing about whose turn it was to play with the game boy one cloudy day during their lunch break. Off was playing dirty by holding both of his hands in one of his, and then holding the game boy over his head with the other. Lamely, this was when he realized he was in love with Off; inches away from him, bickering like they always had since they were kids. Except now, his heart squeezed in his chest and wanted nothing more than to wrap his best friend in a hug and never let go. So he did. He hugged him, game boy long forgotten. Gun hid his face in Off's chest, ears burning with the epiphany he just had._

_Off was cheering loudly, waving the game boy further away from him when he realized Gun had given up. But when Gun refused to let go of him, he began pushing at his shoulder._

_"Oi Gun, let go of me. I want to play!"_

So, Gun did. He let go of him, and never bothered to catch his eye. Something he still regrets to this day.

_Yes, Off. It's been 10 years since I last had a girlfriend. 10 whole years since I realized I was in love with you. Don't you know? I don't have a girlfriend- or anyone else, for that matter- because I'm still hung up on you?_

There were so many things Gun wanted to say to him. Too many feelings that words could never give justice to. So, instead of trying to make sense of it all, he just said,

"So what if I haven't dated in a while? That's my business, not yours." He stuck his nose up in the air, pulling his hand away as he resumed walking.

His quick steps did nothing to stop Off's much longer strides to catch up to him. Off wrapped an arm back around his shoulder as they walked. 

"Tsk, I'm just worried about you Gun. We're not getting any younger. Is it wrong to want my best friend to be happy?"

Gun chuckled bitterly, a strained little sound as he looked straight ahead.

"What makes you think I'm not happy now, mm?"

Off hummed, glancing down at him curiously. "Aw, well, it's just- don't you get lonely sometimes? All you do is work."

The bluntness of the question caught him off guard. Gun tried opening his mouth to answer, only to close it again as words escaped him. What the fuck was he supposed to reply to that? That yes, it does get lonely? That yes, he feels the loneliest when he sees Off and his fiancé together? Before he was able to answer, however, Off continued talking.

"Or… you've actually been meeting girls all this time, haven't you? You just don't tell me anymore. Tsk, with all these high fashion events you're always attending, I refuse to believe you haven't hooked up or gone out with anyone."

Gun smiled, shaking his head. "I'm not you, Off."

Off withdrew his arm and clutched at his chest dramatically. "Your words wound me, Gun."

They arrived at his car, Gun moving to unlock the trunk as he helped Off unload their things. He stared at his best friend's hunched figure, smiling faintly. "It's okay, you can be the worst person in the world and I would still love you."

Off froze, still bent over the trunk. Slowly, he turned to stare at Gun. "What?"

Gun's eyes widened as he realized he said those words out loud. He met Off's eyes, confusion evident in his scrunched brows and open mouth. To save face, Gun cleared his throat and scrambled to answer.

"I-yeah, I meant what I said. You're already a terrible person anyway but I'm still here, still your best friend, right?" Gun plastered on a sickeningly sweet grin to be more convincing. _Please, please fall for it. Don't ask anymore questions._

Lucky for him, Off was beyond stupid and incredibly dense at times. Off just nodded at him, appeased, as a smile spread on his face.

"Ohhh, so that's what you meant. But yes, you're right. And I'll always be thankful for having you by my side all this time, Gun."

Off smiled at him brightly then, hand outstretched as he ruffled his hair. Gun stepped away on reflex, wrinkling his nose as his perfectly styled hair fell out of place. 

"Papii! You know I hate it when you do that." Gun frowned, combing his fringe into place.

Off stepped close, leaning down so he was eye level with him. "But you still love me, right?"

Gun froze mid-comb, eyes wide as he turned to look at Off. They stared at each other silently until Gun felt himself smile, breaking the tension as he laughed. He moved away to get in, opening the car door on the driver's side.

"Shut up while I'm being nice, Off Jumpol."

Off climbed in after him, settling down on the passenger side as he gave him a mock salute. "Yessir!"

"Seat belt," Gun reminded before he switched the engine on and drove away from the parking area.

That was the last time he saw Off for longer than an hour. With the wedding so near and work taking up most of his free time, that was no surprise. It was just sad. Off was getting married soon. Who knows if they'll ever have the time to see each other again after the wedding? Will he ever even get used to the idea of his one true love being someone else's husband?

Of course not. But he doesn't have a choice, does he? It's not like he can just turn back time and confess his undying love. All he can do now was be a good best friend and support Off from afar, just like he had been doing for more than 10 years.

Gun sighed. _If only,_ he thought. _If only I told him how I felt then, maybe things would've turned out differently now._ _Maybe this would be our wedding instead of his with someone else's._

Gun clutched at his head as the tears he tried so hard to hold back fell heavily from his eyes. 

"If only I were a little braver back then…"

* * *

The day he dreaded the most eventually arrived. Off's wedding day. Where, mind you, he was also the best man. Which sadistic god punished him by giving him front row seats to his love being stolen away for good? As his best man, he was for sure going to see every smile, every tear, every kiss the happy couple were going to share that day. That's just the kind of luck Gun had in this life.

Gun sat up in his bed, staring at the time on his phone. It read 10:30 am.

_Great,_ Gun thought, _I woke up way too early-_

"10:30?! Off's wedding is in 30 minutes. Shit!"

As he leaped out of bed, he finally saw the numerous missed calls and texts he had from Off, his friends, and even the bride, Fae.

Immediately shucking his clothes off, he dialed Off's number and put him on loudspeaker. He picked up on the first ring. Off's angry voice floated from his phone's speakers. Gun flinched from where he was buttoning up his white polo.

"If you're late to my wedding, I'm going to kill you with my bare hands Gun Attaphan!"

"Papii, I'm sorry-"

"Don't you Papii me right now, just get your ass over here ASAP!"

The line went dead after that. He was in bigger trouble than he originally thought.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Gun cursed as he gathered all of his belongings before running out of his house. He hopped on one barely-laced shoe all the way to his car, flinging the drivers side open. He wasted no time in starting the car, forgetting to wear his seat belt as all he thought of was making it to Off's wedding on time.

Sure, he didn't actually want to see him get married to Fae, but that doesn't mean he can just bail or be irresponsibly late to his best friend's wedding like he was now.

He stepped on the accelerator, barely paying attention to the road as he memorized the path to the venue through the GPS.

Gun hadn't even noticed that he was driving too fast, way over the speed limit. With his foot still on the gas pedal and his eyes on the GPS, there was no way he could've seen the 10-wheeler truck coming from his right. All he heard for half a second was the blaring of a horn and then-nothing.

He blacked out, only to wake up with his face on the ground and a numbness everywhere else on his body. He coughed violently as the fumes around him reached his nose. That caused a sharp flicker of pain in his chest before it went away. Slowly, his surroundings began swaying before it went in and out of focus.

Was he… was he dying? He was, wasn't he. And on his best friend's wedding day, no less. Kudos to him for being dramatic even in his dying breath. Gun smiled, iron filling his mouth before coughing.

"Papii… Off…" He mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open as the loud siren of an ambulance drowned out his words.

Off's face flashed in his mind, smiling and dashing as he looked at him. A tear slipped from his left eye, and then another, and another, falling one by one as he coughed and writhed uselessly on the unforgiving gravel.

He was going to die without ever telling Off how he felt. He closed his eyes, praying, wishing, hoping that the wind would somehow let Off know his dying words.

"I love you, Off. I always have and always will. Please… be happy, even without me."

He smiled bitterly as he exhaled his dying breath. And then, he was gone.

  
  
  
  


* * *

_January 20, 2010._

  
  


Gun opened his eyes to a dusty ceiling. He had three glow in the dark stars plastered in the middle. He blinked, staring at the stars harder. Why did they look so familiar? It's like… it looks like his ceiling from his childhood bedroom. But why? Was this what heaven really looked like? Or was he actually in hell?

Gun sat up quickly, looking around with wide eyes. Everything looked eerily like his old room ten years ago, every single detail- even the full laundry hamper at the corner of his room. He made a face. Was hell torturing him with the mess he made when he was still a teenager?

Before he could even find out what the hell was happening, his bedroom door flung open. Off's loud voice filled the room in seconds.

"Gun, what the fuck are you still doing in bed?! We're going to be late!"

Gun's eyes were going to pop out of his skull from how hard he was staring because, _what the fuck?!_

Off was in their old high school uniform, looking every bit as charming as he remembered him to be when they were younger- even with the ridiculous haircut he was sporting. He was semi-bald, for fucks sake.

The longer Gun stared and did nothing, the more irritated Off looked.

"Well? Are you just going to keep staring at me like you've seen a ghost, or will you be getting your ass out of bed? I'm not joking, I will leave your sorry ass here if you won't get up in 10 seconds. 10, 9, 8, 7-"

"Alright, alright I'm getting up!" Gun hated it when he rushed him like this, counting like they were kids or something. Something clicked in Gun's mind which made him turn back to Off again.

"Off?"

Off hummed, busying himself with the hat collection Gun had in one of his many drawers.

"Don't you know what happened? And why are you in our high school uniform? Am I really in hell?"

Off turned to look at him, a bucket hat resting just above his narrowed eyes.

"What? What nonsense are you talking about now, Gun?" He paused, scratching at his chin before exclaiming loudly.

"Aha! You planned another surprise party for me this year, haven't you? Oh-ho, my sweet little Gun, you never disappoint me. But maybe be a better liar next time, mm? I'm not supposed to know about the surprise." He then winked at him, walking closer as he nudged him with his shoulder. Gun was suddenly hit with a wave of deja vu so strong he had to hold on to his cabinet for dear life.

"Yah, I didn't push you that hard." Off scoffed.

Gun turned to him, brows furrowed. This was way too real to be something made up. And if this was really hell, it was way too mild. This couldn't be heaven either, because in his mind, heaven is a place where he and Off could finally be together. And since his best friend is obviously not dead and he, unfortunately, was very, _very_ dead, this had to be something else.

Gun bit his lower lip, eyes flicking to the clock he had on the wall. Below it was a calendar. It said January 2010. His blood immediately ran cold.

He swallowed before stepping away from his dresser. "Off… what year is it?"

Off looked at him like he was crazy. "I swear, it's like you hit your head or something. Did you even sleep at all last night, huh?" He reached out to feel his forehead, making him flinch and step back. His heart beated loudly in his chest, making him pant.

"Just… just answer the question, _please._ "

Off pursed his lips, taking the hat off before pocketing both of his hands. "It's 2010."

Gun closed his eyes, exhaling loudly through his nose. Of course. So he was really in 2010, then. His and Off's last year in high school. The year he realized he was in love with his best friend. And to top it all off, it was Off's birthday too. It marked the beginning of his less than platonic feelings for his dumbass best friend.

"Shit."

Gun ran to his window, pushing it open before he yelled at the top of his lungs to the sky.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Off was quick to follow him, smacking him upside the head. "Gun! Have you finally gone insane?"

Off scoffed and walked away, yelling as he left his room. "Auntie! Gun is being weird. I think he just wants to skip school! I didn't even do anything this time."

Gun winced, the sting from Off's hand still throbbing at the base of his head. He felt the pain, so he must not be dreaming at all. Which meant, this was real. He was awake and alive and this was so, so, terrifyingly real. He was back in his teens and at the cusp of his feelings for Off.

But what does this mean? Why was he here instead of being reincarnated somewhere else? He clutched at his head, having more questions in his head than he can count. He was only brought out of his thoughts when Off's voice called out to him from below.

"Bye-bye na ja." Off waved to him before slyly pointing at the school bus not too far away.

"Shit."

His first day of school in this life and he was already late. Not a good sign. But he shouldn't be worried, right?


	2. Precursor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gun realizes what he might be here for. Tay is a good friend but he's tired of their bullshit. Off enjoys pissing Gun off just a little too much.

After a thorough scolding from his mother, Gun arrived at his school late as hell for his first class. Deciding to just skip the damn thing, he walked to the cafeteria to pass his time there.

Incredibly, everything looked and felt the same. The cafeteria still smelled weird and the food largely unappetizing. As he approached his usual table next to the glass walls, he immediately zeroed in on the mark he left there during his freshman year. With a shaky finger, he traced over the crude figure of a dick on the edge of the table. It was just a stain now, one of many on the old wooden table. A chuckle escaped his lips, making him shake his head at his own antics.

Although it made him smile, it also made his entire situation more real. So he was really here… ten years back. It was insane. What the hell even happened for him to end up here?

Gun exhaled as he sat down, dropping his heavy backpack carelessly on the table. He really needed to find out why he was here and what the hell was he supposed to do to get back, if there was a present for him to get back. He winced as he was briefly reminded of what started this in the first place. A careless mistake, reckless driving, and a broken heart. The pain trickled back into his chest in a matter of seconds, making him clutch at it helplessly. He can’t really say he was glad to be here, but then again the present wasn’t looking good for him either.

Helpless, Gun looked out of the see-through walls for a distraction. He immediately saw a familiar circle of students hanging out in the open field. The drama club kids were sitting in a circle with their props in the middle, animatedly talking about something-- a play or movie, no doubt. 

He recognized Oab, a junior he worked with in a play. His hands were outstretched as he was talking, eyes curved up into crescents. In the middle of what looked like a fight scene, Oab turned and accidentally met his eyes. Caught off guard, Gun hesitantly raised a hand and smiled at him. It was weird greeting a friend he hasn't actually seen in years- but he had to act normal and fit in. At least until he knew what to do with his current situation.

Oab returned his wave with a crinkle of his eyes and a wide smile of his own. Gun almost felt compelled to go there and talk to him. However, just as his hand closed around one of his bag straps, someone slapped him upside the head,  _ hard. _

The smack was loud enough to attract the attention of neighbouring tables, making them glance at him in concern. Gun, however, was pissed.

"Off!" He yelled, turning around to punch Off right in the stomach. As always, Off was able to block him. Off laughed as he caught knuckle after knuckle, eventually wrapping him in a hug.

"Oh-ho, that's enough from you. Did I anger the little baby?"

Gun's ears warmed at Off's words and his teasing tone. Embarrassed, he shoved him back and quickly stepped away to break free. Gun watched him stumble into a pair of sturdy arms, into Tay Tawan, their other best friend.

Tay pushed Off away, clicking his tongue as he wiped his hands off on his shorts.

"Stop fooling around. There are better ways to spend our break."

Gun scoffed, pointing an accusing finger at Off. "He started it."

"What? No, I didn't. Tay, he's lying."

Tay reached over to smack Off upside the head. "Shut up, Jumpol. I came with you, remember?"

Off had the decency to look sheepish, rubbing at the sore spot on the side of his head with one hand as the other did a half-assed apology.

Gun grinned in triumph. He vividly remembered how Tay always took his side over Off’s when they were younger. That was clearly the case now as Off pretended to be sorry. Just to be petty, Gun stuck a tongue out in Off's direction before settling back into the table.

"Gun, I saw that." Gun pursed his lips as both Tay and Off slid on the space across from him on the table. He cleared his throat once they had settled in, watching them curiously. "What are you two doing here anyway? We still have… 30 minutes left before class is over."

Off was the first to speak, staring at him smugly. "We knew you would cut, so we're being good friends and joining you here."

Tay rolled his eyes before secretly mouthing to him. " _ It was mostly just his idea." _

Off reached out to flick Tay's right earlobe. "Oi, I'm literally sitting next to you. What bullshit are you telling him, huh?"

Tay whined, clutching onto one ear and then reaching over the table with the other to grasp at Gun's arm. "Guuuun, Guuuun help me. Look at him, he's hurting me."

Already used to this behavior, Gun just sighed and stood up to bop both of them on the head with the heel of his palm. “Seriously, what are you, kids?”

Both Off and Tay clutched at their heads, frowning in the ugliest way both of their faces could muster. Gun laughed as he sat down, lacing his fingers over the table in content.

“Don’t act like you’re any better than us, you’re not even in class.”

Gun kicked Off roughly under the table. “That’s a stupid point since you’re here with me.”

“Oi, oi, oi! That’s enough! Seriously, will you two just be fighting the entire day? The day isn’t even half over.” Tay yelled as he waved his hands in between them wildly to get them to stop. Gun rolled his eyes while Off gave him one of his infamous fake smiles. Gun wanted to kick him again just to get rid of it.

Tay exhaled and sat back down, looking at the two of them in fond exasperation. His gaze stopped at Gun, then tapped his palm on the table in quick succession. 

“And you, you know it’s his birthday. Can’t you excuse his behavior just for today? You already know our friend is stupid, there’s not much we can ask Off to do at this point.”

“Oi! What do you mean, stupid? You’re stupider!” Off exclaimed, shoving at Tay’s shoulder.

Tay glanced back at Gun tiredly. He couldn’t help but let out a laugh before nodding at him.

“Fine, I’ll excuse Off’s stupidity just this once.” He then pointed a finger in Off’s direction. “You’re lucky it’s your birthday, you asshole.”

Off looked scandalized as he stood up and loudly beat their table. “Oh-ho, you two keep talking as if I’m not here! Should I just leave, should I just leave, huh?” He grabbed his bag and moved to leave, only for Tay to drag his ass back down on the chair with a strong grip on his uniform.

Gun laughed as Off literally fell backwards onto Tay, making them a mess of limbs. 

“I’m so glad we didn’t order food yet, holy shit.” Gun exclaimed, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Off twisted away from Tay, chuckling in his usual high-pitched laughter that only came out when he was really enjoying himself. Gun wiped away a few stray tears as he continued to stare at his best friend. He really couldn’t blame himself for falling for him, not when he looked this beautiful without even trying. His heart did a sad little thump, making him bite on his lower lip worriedly.

_ Right, _ Gun remembered. He spent the entire day in denial ten years ago, even when everything Off did that day made his heart race. His birthday was the last straw before the dam spilled and his feelings for his best friend made itself known.

_ Shit. _

“...Gun! Oi, Gun! Are you even listening?”

“Huh?” Gun turned to see his friends staring at him worriedly.

“Shit, if you were going to be like this maybe Tay and I shouldn’t have skipped class.”

“Sorry, sorry! I just… have a lot on my mind lately.”

Off scrunched his face up incredulously. “Huh? Like what? We literally just finished our exams two weeks ago. What else could you be thinking about?” Then Off turned to his left and looked outside. Whatever he saw made his expression change from confused to annoyed. 

“Or maybe...someone. It’s someone, isn’t it? Is it that Oab kid who used to wait for you after classes? Huh, huh?” Off teased him before kicking him under the table, hard.

“Ow!” Gun yelled, clutching at his leg. “Off! What the fuck are you doing-” He stood up and went around the table to punch Off properly, fists flying as Off laughed like it was ticklish instead of hurtful.

Tay didn’t even bother stopping them this time, shaking his head as he drummed his fingers on the table.

“When you two are done, I’ll be over there buying food.” Tay then stood up and walked away, leaving him and Off on their own.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry! I’m sorry, stop!” Off yelled, holding his palms up in surrender as he continued smiling at him.

Gun stopped eventually, chest heaving as he lowered his fists on Off’s lap. “Seriously, it’s like you want to be beat up. What’s wrong with you?”

Off grinned at him, all teeth and bunched up cheeks as he lowered his hands to cover his. He gave them a little squeeze. Gun immediately felt his nape and cheeks warm at the action. “It’s just fun to tease you, Gun.” Off was staring at him, only one side of his mouth lifted up in a smile. It was charming and heartbreaking to witness all at the same time. Gun was the first to look away.

Clearing his throat, he peered over Off’s shoulder to look for Tay. “Oh? Where did Tay go?”

Off took his hands away and leaned back, eyeing him in amusement. Gun still refused to meet his eyes. “Tay left a while ago, he said he was going to buy food.”

Gun’s eyes widened, he didn’t even realize Tay had left. Was he like this even then, unable to look or think of anyone else when he was with Off? He warily swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “We should get something to eat too, then. We can’t skip our afternoon classes if we want to graduate at all this year.”

Gun stood up and waited for Off. He narrowed his eyes at him playfully. “Since it’s your birthday, I’ll treat you.” This was how it went back then, so this is how he’ll do it now, too.

As expected, Off looked elated at the offer. He jumped to his feet and clasped his hands together loudly. “Oh-ho, now we’re talking!” He immediately walked next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “Can I order whatever I want? Hm, hm?”

Off was always way too happy when treated to free food. Gun rolled his eyes playfully. He was so, so fond of this dumbass. “Uh, sure. But if I run out of money for the bus this afternoon, you’re paying for me.”

Off immediately clicked his tongue and shook his head. “No, no my friend. That’s not my problem anymore. I’m the birthday boy and I get whatever I want!” Off turned to him, waggling his eyebrows playfully before letting him go. He then ran towards the concession stand and began peering closely at the food on display. He was probably asking the lunch lady annoying questions based on the look on her face. Gun chuckled to himself, following after his best friend.

Gun stood behind him, standing on his tiptoes as he peered over his shoulder. Even in high school, Off was already a head taller than him. Their height difference always made Gun’s stomach churn pleasantly. Like he was made to rest his cheek on Off’s chest or some other cheesy metaphor for being made for each other. It’s why he eventually developed the habit of always hugging Off. Luckily for him, Off indulged all his affections. The thought made him smile and space out again, only to be snapped out of it when Off pinched his nose.

“Gun, seriously. You’ve spaced out more times than I can count today. Are you okay?” Off looked down at him in genuine concern, eyebrows furrowed in the middle with his mouth down-turned in a small frown. He searched his face for answers, hands resting lightly on either of his shoulders. Gun’s heart did a pathetic little flip in his chest. The noise of the cafeteria slowly faded into nothing as he stared back at his best friend, the beating of his heart loud even to his own ears. He wondered if Off ever heard his heart beating loudly for him at times like this, if he ever cared about Gun’s feelings for him as more than just his friend. 

He thinks it’s best if never found out. It would definitely hurt more if he knew Off willingly ignored his feelings instead of just assuming his best friend was as dumb as a pile of rocks.

Gun exhaled slowly, smiling as he reached up to pat Off’s cheek. Without seeming to realize what he’s doing, Off leaned subtly against his palm. Gun’s heart did a little dance. Does Off know how much power he has over him? Gun squished his cheek once before dropping his hand. These stolen touches already felt like too much, like if he pushed too far this would end badly and blow up in his face. He really can’t mess this up, not without finding out what it is he was meant to do. Not before telling Off how he really felt.

“I’m okay, Off. I promise. I was just trying to figure out the cheapest meal for myself so I can treat you to whatever you want.”

Off smiled at him, one of his rare, genuine smiles that made his eyes sparkle. Even if it hurt to have hope bloom in his chest, Gun couldn’t look away. 

“Gun, you know I don’t really need anything from you, right? I already have you. I think that’s more than enough for a birthday present.” Off reached up to brush his fringe away from his forehead, still smiling softly.

Gun blinked up at him, mesmerized. He couldn’t remember Off being this sweet to him before. Or maybe, maybe Off really did always treat him this way but his brain forced him to forget once he met Fae? He opened his mouth to speak, only to gasp as he remembered something. He clutched at Off’s waist, eyes wide in panic.

_ Fae! Off hadn’t met Fae yet. They met on the night of his birthday party. Although that was when they were officially introduced to each other, they didn’t start dating until a year later, when their paths crossed again in college.  _ Gun continued staring at Off in shock. There was hope! There was still hope for him. All he had to do was make sure Off and Fae never met.

In his happiness, Gun tugged Off down and kissed him on the cheek. When he pulled away, Off was staring at him in shock. Oops, he forgot he was still at a time where the most Off let him do was hook their arms together. Brushing the kiss off, Gun stepped away and skipped towards the food.

“So, what are you getting?”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I think I have a feel of how long this fic might be. If I follow the outline I have in my brain, it might be around 25-30k. Thank you for reading, leaving comments, and kudos. I appreciate all of them and though I'm basically writing this fic for myself, it really motivates me to keep me going.
> 
> Next chapter is Off's birthday party, so stay tuned for that ;-)
> 
> Let's be friends! I'm @exostedd on Twitter. As always, let me hear your thoughts. <3


End file.
